The Language of Flowers
by rockleah
Summary: Castiel is waiting at the side of the road for Dean's arrival and meets a local woman. She introduces him to the language of flowers and helps him make a nice bouquet for Dean with one flower, the blue violet, in there for love. Sam notices right away, but Dean is too dumb to notice. At first. One shot. Fluffy goodness.


**The Language of Flowers**

Castiel hung up the payphone and sighed. He had just told Dean he was off the highway at a local gas station in Tulsa, Oklahoma and would be on his way to get him, which would take a day at most. He felt undeserving of even that, but he had nowhere else to go and Dean insisted he come.

_"But, I'm human,"_

_"I don't give a damn, Cas,"_

_"Oh,"_

_"Dammit Cas! I said we're family right?"_

_"Right,"_

_"Family means nobody gets left behind,"_

_"Dean, you just quoted Lilo & Stitch," Castiel heard Sam mutter on the other side of the line along with murmuring and some laughter, which had him squinting._

_"I'm coming for you, okay Cas?"_

_"Yes,"_

"_Good,"_

Castiel turned away from the gas station and walked toward the road, passing a rather large field of flowers to sit at the edge of the road.

Morning was starting to break, and Castiel yawned and stretched as he had fallen asleep the previous night.

"What're you doin' on the side of the road, hun?" a middle aged woman with a thick country accent sat beside him and smiled, a question in her expression.

Castiel started, her presence unexpected. "I am waiting for—for a friend. He is coming to retrieve me,"

"And you're here sleepin' on the side of the road for 'im?"

He nodded.

"Huh—oh! And where are my manners? My name is Helen," she extended a hand to Castiel.

Cas looked at it before taking it awkwardly. "Castiel,"

Helen chuckled. "Aren't you a funny one? And what a name! It's beautiful, hun,"

"Thank you,"

She nodded. "So a friend, huh?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"I've—I've done some things. Bad things, I suppose. My intentions weren't—but in the end I screwed up. I've tried apologizing, but it's not enough. I do not wish for him to be angry with me, the silent treatment makes me feel—"

"Broken? Hurt?"

"Yes,"

Helen gave him a knowing look. "Oh hun, if he doesn't take the 'I'm sorry' you gotta make a grander gesture,"

"What would you suggest for an apology to my friend?"

"He's really special to you, right?"

"He is very dear to me, yes,"

"Castiel, hun, you should bring 'im flowers,"

"Flowers?"

"Flowers can tell someone somethin' in their own language,"

"Are there flowers that apologize?"

"Yes, but would'ya like any other type of flowers? To say somethin' else, perhaps?"

Castiel thought about that for a second. "I-I'm not sure. I do not wish for Dean to become upset-"

"He'll be happy either way, hun! He'll have his dear friend back, right?"

"Yes—"

"Then there's nothin' to worry about! When is he comin'?"

"Soon, last night he'd say he'd make it by late morning at most,"

"Alright, let's get a-pickin' then!" she smiled as she stood, encouraging Castiel on.

He smiled politely back and followed her to the field of flowers.

"Y'know, I planted all these lovelies,"

"That's very impressive, it looks natural,"

"That was my intention, you see. And it's fine when people come along and get a-pickin' 'cause it always brings a smile, for them and for me,"

"You are very kind,"

"Well, a woman like me got nothin' better to do. We live over yonder—" she points past the gas station. "—an' my husband runs the station. Simple people. And housework gets old after awhile,"

Castiel nods in understanding.

"Alright, tell me what you want Castiel,"

"A flower for an apology,"

"Of course! I mean other than that,"

"Friendship I suppose,"

"Uh-huh,"

"I am very grateful to him, and will always be loyal,"

"Go on, there's gotta be more hun,"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I—"

"Y'know what? I got it,"

Castiel nodded.

"Yellow roses for forgiveness, two pink roses for friendship, yellow argrimonias for thankfulness, orange alstroemerias for devotion and loyalty, and I'll sneak in a blue violet," she winked.

Castiel tilted his head. "Blue violet?"

"For love, hun,"

Castiel flushed. "No—you shouldn't—"

"Oh hun, look at you! I knew I was right," she grinned.

"But—"

"Now, the blue violet means love, just like the red rose, but subtle. I'm thinkin' your _friend_ won't be too keen on the details," she handed him the flowers.

"I'm not sure—"

"Hun, shh. Just take the flowers and give it to your man! Don't be bashful on me now," she put her hands on her hips.

"R-Right,"

Just then a loud engine purred and Castiel's head immediately jerked to its direction. The sleek black car pulled up and happiness seeped through him. He smiled.

"That him then? He the one drivin'?"

"Yes,"

She whistled. "He's a looker, alright. A keeper, too. Go get him, hun,"

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you,"

"Anytime Castiel," she waved.

/

Castiel made his way to the car with the flowers as Dean got out to greet him.

"Cas! You good? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I suppose we could get something to eat," he presented Dean with the flowers as Sam looked on from the front seat, "These are for you,"

Dean's lip twitched. "You're giving me flowers?"

"Yes, I met a very nice woman named Helen who picked these out for me, as an apology. It's flower language. I should be familiar with it, but I suppose even some things escape an angel's grasp,"

Dean chuckled. "Dude, you don't usually get a friend flowers!"

He pouted. "The pink roses are for friendship,"

"Really? What about the others?"

"These yellow roses are for forgiveness, because I feel I have failed you,"

Dean sighed and looked at him fondly. "Cas you didn't—"

"These are for thankfulness, these are for my devotion and loyalty to you, and—" Castiel paused. "That's about it,"

Dean smirked. "Okay, let's head back and put your precious flowers in some water before they wilt,"

Cas smiled and sat in the back seat.

"But seriously dude, thanks. For trying to do somethin' for me,"

"Of course Dean, you are very important to me,"

Dean nodded. "We're family,"

"Yes, and I need you, too,"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Cas—"

Sam snorted as he looked back at Cas through the mirror, noticing the lone blue violet. Dean glared as Sam cracked a small smile.

"Y'know Cas, I took a class on the language of flowers at Stanford. I memorized certain flowers for my girlfriend at the time,"

Cas blushed. "O-oh?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I like the colors, but the blue one seems out of place don't you think?"

"I-I don't think so. Helen insisted I take it,"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Enough flower talk ladies,"

Sam sighed, his attempt failed. For now.

/

They reached the bunker and Dean had put Cas's flowers in a vase. They let Cas shower and clean off, and Dean gave him some of his clothes and his own room, just next to Dean's. Business went on as usual, and the three were trying to figure out ways to stop Abaddon and to reverse this whole mess.

It was when the flowers started wilting that Dean began to actually think about the language of flowers. Dean liked to entertain the fact that he was indulging Cas by taking his flowers, but Dean was secretly flattered. And these thoughts led to him to notice the blue flower, better off than the rest and not wilting just yet. It did stand out, like Sam said days ago, but Cas never talked about it. It was the only flower that was singled out. It made Dean wonder…

"Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"What's this blue flower called?"

"That's a violet," Sam replied, a smile threatening to overtake his face.

"So it's a _blue_ violet?"

"Yeah,"

"That's really fucking stupid,"

"You would think that, Dean,"

Curiosity got the best of him, and Dean ended up Googling the meaning of blue violets. It took him awhile, after clicking the advertisements by accident.

He finally clicked on the right website, and to his surprise, the blue violet said only one thing. Love. Dean felt his throat go dry and the heat seep out of his skin and then back again. Love? Cas was _in love_ with him?

/

Castiel sighed as he sank into his bed, thoughts of Dean swimming through his mind. Dean may need him, but they were just friends. Castiel knew that much. There wasn't much hope. He should've given him a flower with hope, now that he thinks of it. He sighs and hears a knock on the door.

He gets up with a groan to answer it to find no one there, but on the floor next to his feet laid a single flower—_a blue violet_.

Castiel's face grows hot as he picks it up, his heart racing in his chest. Did Dean—? Dean_ loves_ him?

In the corner of his eye he sees the door to Dean's room creek and his head pops out. Castiel stares for a moment.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"There's a flower meadow not too far from here, I discovered it awhile ago. You brought me flowers, so I wanted to return the favor," Dean explained, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you know what this flower says?"

Dean nodded. "I noticed you gave me one, too,"

Castiel nodded and stared at the flower. "Right,"

Dean cleared his throat as he stepped closer. "So, remind me again—what exactly does the blue violet represent?"

Castiel met Dean's gaze before speaking. "Love,"

Dean's demeanor faltered as he saw the intense seriousness in Cas's eyes and tone. "Yeah, love,"

"Do you really love me, Dean?"

Dean swallowed.

"Because it would be a waste for me to say it and for you not to reply,"

Dean covered Cas's hands with his own over the flower. "I-I love you Cas,"

Castiel smiled wide. "And I love you Dean,"

Dean let out a breath.

"What do we do now?"

Dean grinned at him before leaning in and pressing a soft quick kiss to his mouth.

Cas smiled. "Can we do that again?"

Dean chuckled and they kissed again, Dean's hands making their way down to Cas's waist and Cas's hand went to Dean's face as the other still tightly clenched the blue violet.

"Oh my God! Guys! Get a room!" Sam yelled as he scurried to the bathroom. "And it took you long enough!"

Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes and he turns his attention back to Cas. "You—uh—wanna sleep in my room?"

Cas nodded and Dean took his hand and led him into the bedroom. He pushed the covers back and let Cas get in before he joined him. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in, kissing him lazily.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to sleep like this?"

"If you wanna,"

"Yes,"

"Okay," Dean yawned as he snuggled into the crook of Cas's neck. "Just don't tell Sam. He'd tease me for weeks,"

"Of course," Cas grinned

"Night Cas,"

"Goodnight Dean,"

_**Fin.**_

_**/**_

**I tried really hard to get the flowers as precise I could using Google so it may not be perfect, but I hope it's close enough! Hope you liked it :)**

**~rockleah**


End file.
